Never Had a Dream Come True
by Amber's Angel
Summary: Amber pre-virus, alternative storyline. (Amber/Bray)
1. Part 1

Never Had A Dream Come True  
by Amber's Angel  
  
  
~ * ~  
  
Anna sat on the floor in her living room. She had just been walked home from a party, and was surprised to find that the house was quiet; her two sisters were asleep. She went to see if they were all right and found them sound asleep. Holly was seven, and argued all the time with Anna. Her other sister, Lea, was a very small baby; it was only a few weeks ago that her mother had given birth. Her parents had been having a quiet night in, knowing that Anna wouldn't be back until the small hours of the morning, and yet they had disappeared, just gone. But she had no idea what to do; where to go. She finally willed herself to get up and phone someone, but as she reached for the phone it rang in her hand. She almost dropped it in shock. She let it ring twice; pressing the top to her forehead and praying the call would give her some idea as to where her parents were. She finally made herself answer it.  
"Hello?" inquired the voice on the other end. They sounded very formal.  
"It's Anna. Who's speaking?" she said into the phone, hoping it sounded confident.  
"I am a doctor, I work at Arrowe Park hospital. I'm afraid your parents are here." he replied, sounding sympathetic. Anna's face fell.   
"What's wrong? Are they all right?"  
"I'm afraid your father died a few minutes ago. Your mother is in intensive care."  
"H…how did he die? How long has my mother got?" she whispered, sobs cracking through her voice.  
"We don't know exactly. We suspect they both contracted the incurable virus that is going round at the moment. Your mother believes she will be gone soon, and she wants to see you. She hasn't got very long now. I'm sorry." He explained.  
"Won't I get the virus too?"  
"It only seems to be affecting adults; people over about twenty. I don't think you have anything to worry about."  
"I'll…I'll come now, I should be there in about five minutes." she said, slowly putting down the phone. She then ran upstairs to check her sisters were still all right, praying they wouldn't wake if she left them. Then Anna whipped her bike out of the garage as fast as she could, and sped off down the road.  
  
"Mom?" Anna whimpered, after she had been led to an overcrowded ward full of adults, all with the same type of symptoms.   
"Honey, there you are!" her mother said, smiling at Anna. She started coughing violently and Anna took a step back in fright. She then realized how it must look, and remembered what the doctor had told her over the phone, and she reached over and embraced her mother, with tears in her eyes.  
"I take it you've heard about dad then." her mother whispered hesitantly in her ear.  
"Yes." Anna sobbed back.  
"Anna, I need you to be strong, for dad's sake, and mine, but especially for your survival. I know I will die soon; there is no cure for this dreaded virus. I'm sorry, but that's the truth. I need you to look after Holly and Lea when I'm gone." Her mother said calmly, and quite shakily. Anna refused to face the truth.  
"No, mom, you are going to…" she started, but was cut off.  
"Here, take this." Said her mother, taking off her necklace with some difficulty; the necklace she had always worn as for as long as Anna could remember, and pushed it slowly into Anna's hands. It was blue, with silver round the outside; a 'ban the bomb' symbol.  
"Mom, no! I have never seen you take that off before. Keep it." she had tears running down her cheeks, and pushed the necklace back in the direction of her mother.  
"Anna, I insist. Take it." she retorted, and tied it round Anna's neck. She then cupped her frail hands round her daughter's. "It's my final wish." she finished, and noticed the ring on Anna's finger. "That's dad's, isn't it?" she asked, then realizing her mistake she changed it to "That was dad's, wasn't it?" and a tear came to her eye.  
"Yes." she replied. Anna sat beside the bed for an hour or so, enjoying the silence between them both.   
"You OK?" said her mother.  
"Yeah, fine!"  
"You had a far-off look on your face, and you didn't look too happy."  
"Honestly mom, I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes! I should be the one fussing over you!" she sighed, and her mother smiled. A few minutes later, she looked straight into Anna's eyes.  
"You know, I thought I would live to see you get married, have children even, but I won't now."  
"How do you know I'll get married?"  
"I can sense things like that. I think it will be sooner than you think."  
"Mom, stop it!" she grinned, looking down embarrassed. They sat there in silence again, until some machinery started to bleep. "Mom! Mom! No!"  
"Anna, you're a survivor, you'll be all right. I love you. Good luck!"  
"Mom!" Anna cried, as people crowded round the bed.  
"I'm afraid she's gone. There was nothing we could do, this virus is incurable. I'm sorry." said a doctor.  
"You don't know what it's like! I've just lost both my parents!" Anna shouted as she flew into a rage, and stormed out of the hospital back home again. When she got back, she lay on her parent's bed and cried herself to sleep. She also made the most important decisions of her life.  
  
"…They were the kindest people in the world to me, and I don't think anyone will ever replace them in my heart. Let them rest in peace together for eternity." Anna finished the speech she had been asked to make for her parents. She stepped further towards the makeshift grave; graves were in such great demand they couldn't be done properly. She laid some flowers on the coffins, tears streaming down her face, and then the earth was put back.   
"Anna, are you all right?" said a voice that she recognized well. It was one of her parents' friends, cradling Lea.  
"As good as I can be." she replied, looking up.  
"Have you got anywhere to stay?"  
"Yes." she replied, hoping she sounded truthful. She didn't want to go and live anywhere else just yet.  
"Goodbye Anna."  
"Bye." she replied, knowing she may not see them again. She took the sleeping Lea off them, and smiled at her; she was so peaceful, and blissfully unaware of what was happening around her.  
"Come on Holly, we better get back soon." Said Anna.  
"No! You're not my mother!" she retorted.  
"Don't remind me!" she hissed back. She looked around her, and saw how many burials were taking place. She looked towards the grave next to her, and saw a boy standing there; the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen. 


	2. Part 2

Two weeks later, Anna was sitting on the sofa in the living room feeding Lea. Holly was running round the house screeching at the top of her lungs.  
"Holly, shut it! I'm trying to get Lea to sleep here!"  
"Why should I!"  
"Just get lost then!"   
"Fine, goodbye!" Holly yelled as she ran out through the door.  
"Holly, I didn't mean it like that. Come back here, right now. Holly!" Anna yelled, as she put Lea down on the sofa. "Holly, I'm sorry, come back!" she spoke calmly into the garden, thinking Holly would be hiding there somewhere. "HOLLY!" she screamed as she saw her sister run out across the road. She heard the siren of the Loco's car approaching, a sound she knew all to well. She hid in the shadows as the car came round the corner, but Holly was still in the middle of the road, unaware of what was about to happen.  
"ANNA!" Holly screamed, and was then hit, making a loud thud on the ground. The Loco's didn't even stop to see what they had done, and when they had barely passed by, Anna ran out towards her.  
"Holly? Holly, are you OK?" she said softly, and knelt down beside her limp sister. She looked on in horror as she saw blood seeping out from Holly's head and that her eyes were wide open, yet motionless. She picked up her wrist, and couldn't find a pulse. "Holly! Stay with me!" she whispered, knowing that it wouldn't help one little bit. She picked Holly up, and walked slowly back to her house. She lay her in the garden, vowing to bury her properly later; it was just that she could hear Lea crying inside.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" she cooed at her tiny sister, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You're usually so quiet." She finished, and Lea reached up and pulled her hair, gurgling. "Hey, enough of that!" she pulled a face and smiled, realizing that they had both calmed down an awful lot.  
  
Anna stood over Lea, who was lying down in her cot fast asleep. She kissed her on the forehead, and walked out, closing the door quietly behind her. She walked into her small bedroom, which was as always very tidy despite having so little space to keep so much in. She walked over to her mirror, and looked at her face. Her straight hair had always been left down, and Anna usually took a lot of care over keeping it tidy, yet now it was extremely messy, and hadn't been brushed all day. Her face looked tired, so she rubbed her eyes, and splashed water on her face, but it still looked just as bad. She decided to reinvent herself. She didn't want to be Anna any more; she didn't want to live in memories of the past, of her parents dying, of her sister being hit by the Loco's, of the virus, of her friends going missing. She didn't want to be bossed around any more; from now on she would do the bossing around. She felt she needed to build a new life, just her and Lea against the world, the world with the population disappearing quickly. She doubted if there were any adults left now, only the vulnerable kids and teenagers, who had to now survive on their own.   
  
Anna walked out of her room about an hour later.  
"No, you mustn't think of yourself as Anna any more, you're now Amber." She muttered forcefully under her breath. She now had her hair hung in Zulu knots, the knots bleached blonde. She wore black, mostly leather, and had loads of black eyeliner round her eyes, not to mention the dramatic make-up. She still had the ring that her father had given her and the necklace that her mother had forced her to take. She had a bag slung over her shoulder, in which she had vital items for survival; water, some food, but mostly there was stuff for Lea. She walked into Lea's room, and found the baby peacefully sleeping.  
"Lea, come on, we're going to leave tonight. It's too dangerous here." She said quite loudly in an effort to wake Lea up, knowing that she probably wouldn't understand most of her words anyway. What she said was true though; the Loco's had started to trash and burn the houses down the street, and would soon get to the house they were living in. Amber had observed this from one of the windows of her parents' room, as she had spent a lot of time there recently. She wrapped Lea up in as many blankets as she could, and picked her up carefully, cradling Lea in her arms so it was comfortable for both of them. Lea was gurgling, so Amber decided to take a quick detour to the kitchen, where she sat Lea in her high chair and fed her. It was probably better that she used some of the food before they left otherwise if Lea had gotten hungry soon after they had left it would have wasted the food she could carry. When she had finished spooning the contents of a jar labeled 'honey and vegetables'. Amber thought it was probably revolting, but Lea seemed to think it was delicious, and was gurgling with delight, spewing bits of food all over the table. She wiped down Lea and the table, then she decided to leave. She cradled Lea in her arms again, and locked the front door, hoping that if she ever came back the Loco's hadn't been able to trash it. She took one last sad look at Holly's grave, and then the two of them set off down the road, Amber checking carefully that they weren't being followed or chased. 


	3. Part 3

Two days later, Amber woke up early. Her and Lea had been wandering around the same part of the city the whole of the previous day, and Amber was fed up of having to sleep rough; it didn't feel safe. She looked at Lea, who was still asleep, wrapped up in the same blankets.  
"Come on Lea, we're finding somewhere to live." Amber muttered under her breath, praying they could find a safe place to stay. They needed more food, as their supplies were quickly running out. Amber stood up, with Lea in her arms, and looked around. She didn't really have an idea of where they were last night; it was to dark to see things clearly and she was tired. She slung her somewhat lighter bag over her shoulder and started to walk, but soon they came to a signpost that caught Amber's eye.   
"Stadium, car park, mall…" she began to read off it. "Mall…" she repeated under her breath, thinking that it would be her best bet for staying in. The arrow next to it on the sign pointed to the right, so she decided to take her chances and follow it. She had been there before, but only once, so she couldn't remember the directions properly, especially walking. She began to think on the way there. What if other people had found the mall and started living there? What if they didn't want her to stay? What if the Loco's were there? She told herself to be more optimistic about it, and carried on walking. She suddenly recognized where she was, and sure enough, when she looked up she saw the mall. She stood in the shadows for a while and wondered what to do, and was just about to make her way to open the door, when she saw two figures walk round the side, and she could hear them talking. She followed them round the corner.  
"I can't believe we've been here almost a week. Time's flown by!" said one and the other quickly agreed, before climbing down a manhole.   
"Yeah, now we have Brady…" said the other said, but Amber didn't hear the rest of the sentence, as the manhole cover had been moved back into place. Wanting to know who they were, she moved the manhole cover out the way, and carefully maneuvering herself down it, holding onto Lea tightly. She made extra care to make everything look like it was before she had got there. She trod carefully to find a way into the Mall itself, but her bag hit the wall as she turned around. She grimaced as she heard the echo of the metal buckle hitting the wall; it went on and on. A few seconds later she heard hurried footsteps, and three people confronted her.  
"Who are you?" said one.  
"What do you want?" said one of the others, who she recognized. It was the boy at the grave.  
  
"I'm Amber, and this is Lea my little sister. We're looking for somewhere to stay." She replied, praying they would let her. The others looked at each other, and nodded.  
"Well, you've come to the right place. I'm Bray, this is Lex, and this is Ryan." Said the one she recognized, waving his hands in the direction of the other two.  
"Hi." She said, somewhat sheepishly.  
"Come on in!" Bray said and Lex and Ryan walked off. Bray motioned for Amber to follow them, and he took up the rear, checking the manhole cover first. She walked out into the main part of the mall, and found it in surprisingly good condition; not too much different from how she remembered it.  
"Everyone, come down here. There is someone you need to meet!" Lex bellowed up the stairs, and a few seconds later a bunch of people traipsed out of the café and walked down the stairs.   
  
"This is Amber, and her baby sister Lea." Bray explained to the small but interested crowd of people. She had no idea who any of them were, but they seemed kind. There were many murmurs.  
"Hi!" said a girl with red hair.  
"You'll like it here." smiled a girl with purple hair and a baby in her arms.  
"It's perfect!" exclaimed Amber. "Can I stay here?"  
"Anyone can, within reason. Some of these guys only came yesterday." explained Bray.  
"Thanks." Said Amber.  
"Oh, I almost forgot. You already know I'm called Bray, and this is Ryan, and this is Lex. OK, so they are Salene, Trudy, Brady is the baby, Zandra, KC, Cloe, Patsy, Jack, Dal and Tai-San." he recited, pointing to each of them in turn, then smiling at Amber.  
"I'll try and remember." She said, feeling herself melting under Bray's smile. She shifted Lea around a little in her arms; she was exhausted from holding her for so long.  
"Come on, we'll find a room for you and Lea. Follow me!" said Salene, taking Lea from a grateful Amber. They walked up the stairs, and most of the others followed them. "Ummm, where is there space…I know, here!" Salene thought out loud, and pointed to a room at the top of the stairs.   
  
Amber looked around. It was a pretty basic room, and was quite empty. She vowed that after she had had some sleep and some dinner she would 'decorate' it a little. Lex and Ryan had fetched a cot for Lea, and now the tiny baby was fast asleep again.  
"Th…thanks." she said, trying to stop herself from yawning. The others piled out of the room to leave her to rest a while, and she flopped down onto the bed, and fell asleep before she could get under the covers.   
The others kept popping their heads round the door; partly to check how she was, partly out of curiosity for this 'new girl' that had just arrived. Amber was so tired that she didn't stir when any of them looked in on her. Some time later, Bray poked his head around the door, and he could see that even though Amber was asleep, she was cold. He fetched some extra blankets and lay them on top of Amber carefully, not wanting to wake her. He checked on Lea too, but she had so many blankets round her it was probably impossible for her to be cold in the slightest. He looked over at Amber again, and smiled. She looked so peaceful; so beautiful. 


	4. Part 4

Three hours later Amber walked into the café, and found that everyone was eating.  
"Is there any left?" she asked, her stomach agreeing totally with her; she hadn't eaten properly in about three days.  
"Yeah, have as much as you want!" said Salene cheerfully, bringing out a pan of baked beans. "We're all sick of them." she frowned into the pan.  
"Never mind, I'm starving." said Amber, as Salene piled beans onto a clean plate. She tucked in heartily, until she heard Lea crying; she had only just woken up.  
"Do you want me to get her?" offered Trudy, who Amber now knew had recently become a mother.  
"Thanks." smiled Amber, thinking how kind Trudy was. As she ate, she was constantly surrounded with questions; some about her life before the virus, some about how she had found the mall. She tried her best to answer them all, and soon they stopped bombarding her. This gave Amber time to think; Bray had hardly spoken to her throughout dinner, yet he seemed so nice. Then Trudy walked down the stairs carrying Lea in her arms. Lea looked all peaceful; and Amber could tell that Trudy was a good mother. This jolted Amber out of her thoughts about Bray.  
"Here, I think Lea wants to see you." said Trudy, handing the small baby to her older sister.  
  
Two days later Amber was standing at the sink frowning at the dishes from dinner. The ones for lunch were still piled in the sink too. They had been sitting there all afternoon, and it seemed that the only time they were washed was when either they ran out of clean plates, or when Amber washed them herself. She sighed; she had done the dishes twice yesterday, and also the day before as well. Bray walked into the café, and she looked up to see who was there.   
"Hiya." She said after she had acknowledged who it was.  
"Hi. No one's done the dishes again I see. Do you want any help?" he asked, still pretty shy around her. She smiled; she too was shy, but she was trying to overcome that.  
"But you did them earlier, and yesterday." She protested, but he rolled his eyes.  
"That doesn't matter. You do more work than most of the others put together." He said, and started to help Amber, despite her protests. They were both secretly glad of having some time alone together, even if it did involve washing dishes.  
"Didn't you pin up a roster a few days ago? Who was put down for doing the dishes today?" Bray asked her, trying to break the uneasy silence between them. They had almost finished the dishes.   
"Ummm…" Amber said, walking backwards to be level with the roster so she could read it. "…Lex was meant to do the dishes; I cooked, which I was down for. And you were meant to go out to get more food, which you did from what I can remember." She finished, walking back to the sink.  
"I was quite successful today; I found a warehouse where you can trade items for food. By the way, I think Lex is with Zandra at the moment, but then again he never…" Bray started, but was cut off by Amber sneezing. She automatically put her hands to her face; it was an instinct.  
"Bless you!" Bray said but when he looked at her he burst out laughing. Amber gave him a confused look.  
"What's so funny?" she asked, starting to get offended.  
"Nothing…you've got bubbles…on your nose." he tried to say.  
"Have I?" she pulled a face, and wiped them off. Bray was still laughing, so she decided to get her own back on him. She splattered his face with bubbles.  
"Look at you then!" she said, trying hard to keep a fake stern face, but not succeeding. Bray stuck his tongue out, and splashed Amber with water, and within seconds they were having a water fight, trying not to get the floor too wet.  
"Amber you will be drowned by the time I've finished with you!" Bray said, dodging her latest aim; the water hit the wall with a splatter.   
"That's nothing compared to what you'll be!" she retorted, raising her eyebrows. They were both dripping now, but Amber was determined to win, so she launched a tickle attack on him.  
"No, that's not fair!" he cried, trying to wriggle free of Amber.  
"What's not fair?" she said innocently, with a smile on her face. She knew that he had realized she wasn't ticklish.  
"You're evil!" he giggled, and lunged at Amber once again, hoping to grab her arms to stop her tickling him, and he managed to pin Amber down on the floor. They suddenly realized what a compromising situation they were in; Bray was lying right on top of Amber, so close that they could feel each other's warm breath on their skin. They stopped fooling around immediately, and Bray moved his face down closer towards Amber's, much to her delight. 


	5. Part 5

Their mouths were less than an inch away from each other when they heard someone clear their throat loudly. Amber and Bray immediately turned to see who was there.  
"Lex!" said Amber in surprise. Bray stood up and helped Amber of the floor.  
"I've come to do the washing up." he said.  
"Well you were meant to do them after lunch too. You are too late, we've done them." Bray put in; Lex was not his favorite person, he never had been.  
"Is that all you've done!" Lex scoffed, then walked off. Amber quickly put the dishes in the cupboard and went to her room, passing Lex on the way.  
"Was that really necessary?" she snapped.  
"Not everyone wants to know what you and…loverboy get up to!" he retorted, then Amber slapped him and walked briskly into her room. Lea was asleep peacefully in her cot; it was all she ever seemed to do, so Amber decided to get some rest while she could. She didn't really like the responsibility of being a mother to Lea, she preferred being a sister with hardly any responsibilities. She climbed under the covers and yawned, falling asleep in minutes.  
  
Bray walked into Amber's room. It was now the morning, and Amber was notorious for getting up early, yet today she was still curled up in bed, and Lea was just beginning to wake up; when Bray peered into her cot she looked up at him with huge eyes and continued to gurgle and play with her feet. She seemed happy though.  
He looked around Amber's room. She had decorated it since he had last been in there, and for some reason there was now yellow wrapping paper pinned above the bed. It was as neat as a pin, even the light blue curtains had been straightened before she had gone to bed. He walked over to Amber's bed as he needed to wake her up; it was ten in the morning and everyone else was awake. Lea also needed her. He shook her gently.   
"Amber! Amber! Wake up, it's really late!" he spoke softly.  
"Oh can't I stay in bed? It's my birthday after all! Please?" she mumbled. Patsy and Cloe came bounding into the room.  
"Amber, we're bored. Please can we help you look after Lea? Please?" said Chloe, pulling an [I]'I'm sweet and innocent, honestly'[/I] face. Amber leapt up.  
"Lea, sorry I completely forgot!" she gasped picking up the baby.   
"We'll sort her out for you. It [I]is[/I] your birthday after all. Think of it as a present." Said Patsy. Amber passed Lea carefully to Patsy, and the two girls walked off.  
"Be careful!" Amber shouted after them. "Come on, we better go eat. I'm starving!" she added to Bray. They talked as they walked to the café.   
"Difficult, huh?" Bray asked.  
"What?" said Amber confused.  
"Having to suddenly look after a young child."  
"It's tiring to say the least. It was really strange at first; suddenly having the responsibility for a baby. She will think of me as like a mother when she grows up, and I don't think I really want that." She replied. They arrived in the café, and Amber made some toast.  
"I've already eaten." Bray told her when she tried to force feed him.  
"So?" she pulled a face. As Amber munched on her toast, Bray thought about what he could do for Amber's birthday.  
  
"Amber are you coming or not? I promised Patsy and Cloe I would take them out!" Bray shouted up the stairs in the direction of Amber's room.  
"Yeah, I'm just trying to find something to carry Lea in." she yelled back.  
"I think Trudy might have something." he said, walking into Amber's room, and found that she had finished packing Lea's things. "I'll take them." He added, taking them from her. She walked out with Lea in the direction of Trudy's room.  
  
Five minutes later the five of them were standing outside the mall, Lea now strapped safely in a carrier on Amber's back.  
"So, where are we going?" Amber asked.  
"The fields over there." he said, pointing to a mass of trees.  
"And you're sure there are actually [I]fields[/I] over there?" she added.  
"Yes, I went there yesterday." he replied, and they all set off in the direction of the trees.   
  
When they finally reached the fields Bray helped Amber to take lea off her back, and then he set out a picnic.   
"Happy Birthday Amber!" he said when they had finished eating; Patsy and Cloe were running in and out of the trees surrounding the picturesque meadow, occasionally coming over to see if there was any food left. Lea was lying on her back, awake, but quiet and happily watching the world go by.  
"Thanks." she replied. "You shouldn't have bothered; you barley know me."   
Bray smiled.   
"What?" she added.  
"Oh, well I also arranged something else." He teased.  
"Tell me!" she pleaded.  
"Ummm…shall I tell her or not?" he deliberately thought out loud.  
"Bray, if you don't tell me, I'll…I'll hit you!" she said trying to be serious, but she knew she didn't really have the heart to hit Bray.  
"Okay! I'll tell you!" he said as Amber batted her eyelids expectantly. "Stop it, you're putting me off!" he giggled.  
"Come on, just tell me!" she said, lying down to sunbathe.  
"We're having a party tonight, for your birthday. I organized it this morning after you let it slip it was your birthday today."  
"You haven't! Why?" she asked, amazed.  
"Because I…" he started, but Patsy and Cloe came running over.  
"Amber! Bray! Come and see what we've found!" they said before running off, pausing to wait for Amber and Bray to follow them.  
"We better go and see this [I]thing[/I] then!" Bray said, getting up and offering his hand for Amber to pull herself up easier. They left Lea lying happily on the blanket. They walked off after Patsy and Chloe; their hands entwined.  
"Look!" said Cloe, pointing to what looked like a pile of white feathers, but on closer inspection were two kittens, curled up together.  
  
"Awwww, they're so cute!" Amber said in awe. She looked at Bray hopefully, as did Patsy and Chloe.  
"Can we keep them?" asked Cloe.  
"Please?" added Patsy.  
"What harm can it do?" put in Amber, as excited as the two younger girls at the prospect of keeping the two kittens.   
"Wait a second. Stay here." Bray said, and went off to see if the mother was nearby. He came back about a minute later and had a sad look on his face.  
"I think we should take them back to the mall." he decided. "They need to be looked after." He told them. "Cloe, Patsy, do you want to carry them back?"  
"Can we!" said Cloe.  
"Wow!" contributed Patsy.  
"Be careful though." Amber warned, and Bray rolled his eyes.  
"I'll carry Lea back for you if you want." he offered.  
"Thanks!" she replied, glancing at him, but he happened to be gazing at her. Their eyes searched each other's. Patsy brought them back to reality.  
"Are we going yet?" she shouted from quite a distance.  
"Wait there a minute!" Amber shouted back. "We'd better go." she told Bray, and finished strapping Lea to Brays back. 


	6. Part 6

They were almost back at the mall, and Patsy and Cloe were walking a little bit ahead of Amber and Bray, carefully carrying the two kittens.  
"I've never seen those two walk so slowly before!" Amber laughed.  
"No, they're usually so hyperactive." added Bray.   
"So, what [I]exactly[/I] have you planned for tonight then?" she asked, a question that had been bothering her for most of the day.  
"We're having a huge dinner, and then a party with music. Jack's doing the electrical stuff so we can have music, and Lex and Ryan have gone to get the food and drink."  
"Wow, thanks!" she said. They had reached the mall now, and Patsy and Cloe had disappeared down the manhole.   
Once they were inside the mall, they saw Jack setting things up, and Amber took Lea from Bray.   
"What time is this going to start?" she asked him.  
"We're going to start eating at six o'clock hopefully."  
"What? That only gives me an hour to get ready!" she said before quickly heading to her room. Once there she put Lea down in her cot, and headed to Zandra's room to ask her to help her find something to wear.   
"Hi Amber! Let me guess, you can't find anything to wear." She smiled, then took Amber to the nearest dress shop. She quickly rifled through the racks.  
"I never really wear dresses though." Amber commented.  
"Well, this is a special occasion!" Zandra replied. Amber sighed, there was no stopping Zandra, and now a smile had suddenly crossed her face.  
Amber was looking for something around the other side of the shop. "Amber, this is perfect!" Zandra exclaimed, and Amber looked up. Zandra was holding up a black dress that had a dark blue tint. It had spaghetti straps and a strappy low cut back. It was made of satin, and was shiny. "Go and try it on!" urged Zandra, and pointed to a changing room in the corner. Amber smiled; Zandra really knew the clothes shops well.  
Amber put the dress on and looked in a huge mirror on the wall. The dress fitted perfectly and reached to about a centimeter off the floor. It was slim lined and figure hugging; very flattering on her.  
"Are you coming out or what!" Zandra exclaimed. "Come on, I really want to see it! Doesn't it…" she added, getting more impatient. Amber walked slowly out of the changing room, and Zandra stopped talking. Amber smiled. "Wow, Amber!"   
"Are you sure it looks all right?" Amber asked.  
"You have to have it, you have to! It'll knock Bray out!"  
"Bray?" Amber asked, blushing.   
"From what Lex says, you two seem to have got together pretty fast!"  
"I wish!" Amber said straightening the dress; fidgeting.  
"You mean you're not…" Zandra came to a halt.  
"Not [I]really[/I]." Amber smiled.  
"Oh, sorry." Zandra said, her turn to be embarrassed. "It's just Lex said he…"   
"If Lex hadn't walked in, let's say things would probably be different now." Amber smiled. Zandra quickly caught on, and smiled too.  
"Come on, you've only got half an hour; we have to find you some shoes, do your hair [I]and[/I] your make up!"  
  
There was about five minutes to go, and Zandra had just finished her makeover on Amber, and both were impressed with the results. Amber's hair was now in curls, but still with parts of the coils from the knots. Her face had natural colours; the only sign of make up was the shimmery blue eye shadow that 'complimented her eyes' according to Zandra.  
"Thanks Zan." she said, happy with the result.  
"Any time!" she smiled; she loved giving makeovers.  
"What are you going to wear?" Amber suddenly asked, realizing that Zandra had five minutes to get ready.  
"I had it already planned." said Zandra, pulling a beautiful dress out her wardrobe.  
"I'm glad someone thinks ahead!" commented Amber, walking back to her room to settle Lea for the night.   
  
Come on Lea, don't choose tonight to be hyperactive." she hushed her sister who kept stirring every time Amber had just got her settled. Lea was lying on her shoulder with her thumb in her mouth. When Lea hadn't moved for a few minutes Amber decided to try and get her into the cot, and when she finally succeeded she looked in the mirror to check she still looked all right. Bray quietly walked into the room.  
"Amber I…" he stopped when he saw what she was wearing. "You…you look gorgeous." He stuttered.  
"Thanks." She blushed, and turned in a circle to show him the dress. "What did you come here for, anyway?"  
"Ummm…to tell you that everyone's about ready now."  
"Sorry, Lea was taking ages to settle."  
"Am, one of the straps on your dress is all funny…" he noticed. She twisted her head round to try and see it. "I'll do it." Said Bray and walked over to her and sorted it out. Amber swallowed, she loved being close to bray; when he touched her it felt like fireworks were fizzing inside her. "Finished now." he said, bringing her down from her thoughts. She turned round, and Bray had his arms resting on her waist.  
"Bray I…if Lex hadn't walked in…do you think…things would be…different now?" she asked nervously, and looked into his eyes. He sighed; he didn't know how to tell her; what to say.  
"I like to think so." He said after a long pause. Amber smiled and put her head on his shoulder, she thought the same. The two just stood there for a moment, thinking. Lea suddenly started crying, and the moment was broken. Amber shushed her.  
"Lea, you're the bane of my life at the moment." She laughed, willing the girl to go back to sleep. For once she did. "Come on, we better get going Bray, the others will wonder where we've got to."  
  
The two entered the main part of the Mall and found everyone already there. Bray guided Amber to her seat by putting his hand on her back, something that she loved. Food was already set out on the table; it looked delicious.   
"Come on then, where's your speech?!" Zandra piped up. Amber stood up slowly.  
"Ummm…thanks for all putting this together, especially Bray who managed to pick up that it was my birthday today. I think most of you like an excuse for plenty of food, so I won't keep you from it too long." She said, then sat down. She raised her glass and thought of something to say. "To the future!"  
"To the future!" everyone echoed. She leant closer to Bray and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at her.   
"Thanks for all this, I really mean it." She added. "Okay, you can eat now!" she smiled at the others.   
  
Soon most of the food was gone, even though Amber hadn't been able to eat very much; she was too excited. Patsy and Cloe looked ill.   
"I warned you girls not to eat too much, but did you listen? No." said Trudy.  
"We couldn't help it." Whined Cloe. Hope and Eternity - as the two white kittens had been called now - appeared round the door.   
"Aren't they meant to stay in your room?" said Salene.  
"Come on, pick them up and we'll get you four off to bed. You're not fit to walk around all night, you'll be sick." Said Trudy and bundled them off to bed.  
  
She came back to find that the music had already started, and people were dancing. Zandra and Lex, Salene and Ryan. They made good couples she thought. Amber and Bray were talking in a corner. She walked off to find something to do.  
  
"Can I have the next dance please Miss?" Bray asked Amber in a mock posh tone.   
"Why of course you can!" Amber mocked back. She took his hand and they walked nearer where everyone was. Zandra asked Jack, who was doing the music, for a romantic song next. She had Amber and Bray in mind. When it had come on, she looked over at them. They were dancing very close together, with their arms wrapped round each other. Zandra smiled.  
"Lex, don't they make a nice couple?" Zandra asked Lex, who was now drinking again.   
"Eh?" he grunted in reply. She walked off. Lex could be such a pain sometimes. 


	7. Part 7

Amber had gone to get a drink; well, that's what she had told Bray. She had really gone to get some air, and headed straight for the roof. Bray was about to follow her when he heard Lea crying and he sighed.   
"A pain, isn't she?" said Zandra. "Cries at the most inconvenient moments." She added and smiled. "I'll baby-sit her tonight. You and Amber really need some time alone."   
"Will you! But what about…"  
"Lex? Look at the state of him!" she said jerking her head towards him. "It would be nice to have decent company for once." Bray smiled, and Zandra walked off up to get Lea.   
"Thanks Zandra!" he called after her before walking quickly to the roof.  
  
Amber was standing on the roof, thinking about Bray. She didn't hear him creep up behind her. She jumped when she felt his arms round her waist. She realized who it was and smiled, relaxing in Brays arms. 'Alone at last' she thought.  
"Am…" he started, but she turned around and put her finger on his lips to stop him. She let her finger drop slowly and ran it down his chest. He flinched, and she looked up smiling. The surrounding went blurry, and they moved towards each other quickly. They kissed gently; their first kiss at last, then Amber moved towards him again. This time the kiss was a lot deeper, and got more and more passionate. Amber entwined both her hands round his neck, and he ran one hand down her back and the other held her close. When they broke apart they were both breathing deeply, and Amber had a tear in her eye; a tear of happiness.  
"The perfect end to the perfect day." She smiled. He took her hand and started to lead her back to his room when she stopped suddenly.   
"Lea." She said.  
"Don't worry, Zandra said she would baby-sit her tonight. She said we need some time alone." He smiled.  
"We do!" She grinned, and he picked her up and carried her to his room.  
  
The next morning Amber was awake early, but couldn't be bothered getting out of bed; anyway, if she moved she was likely to wake Bray as he had his arms round her. Instead she closed her eyes and snuggled closer into him and started to think. It looked like her mother had been right; well maybe not marriage, but love definitely.   
"Morning beautiful!" Bray said as he opened his eyes.  
"I know the morning's beautiful, but I don't wanna get up right now." She smiled sweetly.  
"Come here then." He said and kissed her. After they pulled apart Amber laid her head on Bray's chest and he ran his hands up and down her back.   
"What are you down on the roster for today?" Amber asked.  
"Washing up. You are too. Now, Amber, I wonder how that came about…just like the fact that we both had a day off yesterday." Bray replied and Amber grinned. They suddenly heard footsteps near the door and Amber froze.  
"Amber, where are you? Zandra, I can't find Amber…and why are you holding Lea? Has Amber gone?" Patsy and Cloe were running round trying to find her.  
"Ummm…I think Amber said she was…going out for a walk, and…I offered to look after Lea for her." Zandra said lamely. "Go and find out what you're down on the roster for girls." She added and the girls ran off. Zandra sighed and walked off in the other direction.   
"Tidying their room." Amber recalled from the roster. Bray rolled his eyes. "What was that for!" she laughed and punched him playfully. "Come on, as much as I'd like to stay in bed all day I think we better get dressed before Patsy and Cloe come looking again, and I better relieve Zandra of Lea." She said getting up.  
  
After breakfast there was the meeting they had decided to hold every week to let people say if there were any problems and ideas. The meeting had almost finished. Amber, who had gradually found herself becoming the leader, was speaking.   
"…So now we have a little bit of electricity thanks to the wind turbine, but don't waste it. Okay, so does anyone have any ideas about anything?" she looked round.  
"I talked to Salene last night, and we thought that…well, because it's not your fault you have to look after her…she's your sister, not your child…we think it would only be fair on you if we helped you look after Lea. She's lovely to care for." Zandra spoke up. The child in question was asleep in Amber's room.  
"You know, like rotating the care of her between you, Zandra and me." Salene explained. Amber was taken aback; she hadn't expected help like this.  
"Ummm…you're sure you're okay with this you two?" she asked them, not wanting to force anything on them. They both nodded.  
"And it'll give you more time w…alone." Zandra changed the ending of her sentence. Amber looked at the floor, knowing what Zandra really meant. She looked at Bray as if to say 'shall we tell them'. He nodded and stood up.   
"As many of you might have guessed, we're…together." Said Amber and Bray put his arm round her waist.  
"We'll you two didn't waste much time!" Lex commented rudely, and Zandra elbowed him.  
"Okay everyone, I think that's everything now, you can go and do your chores." Bray said and most of them groaned. They quickly dispersed from the café and Amber walked over to where the dishes were piled up messily in the sink.  
"Do we have to do them now?" Bray groaned.  
"You're getting as bad as the others." Amber scolded and started washing the dishes quickly. Five minutes later they had done them all and Amber was quickly tidying up.  
"Come on little miss perfect, you can leave that till after lunch…we've got to wash up again then." Bray said as he kissed Amber's neck and put his arms around her waist. 


	8. Part 8

After dinner that evening Amber and Bray went up to the roof again for some time on their own…well time that didn't [I]really[/I] matter if the younger ones found them. It was dark and they were lying on their backs looking at the sky wrapped in each other's arms. It was a clear night and the stars were very bright. Suddenly a new one appeared.   
"Look!" Amber said and pointed to it; Brays hand still holding hers.  
"I saw it." Bray smiled and looked at it. "It can be our star." He added and Amber cuddled closer to him. Bray looked at her; she had her eyes closed and was smiling blissfully. "Amber…" he trailed off. She opened her eyes slowly.  
"What?" she asked softly, and looked into his eyes.  
"I know we haven't been together long, but I…I love you." He finished. Amber looked away. "What's wrong?"  
"When…when my parents died, especially my mum as she was like a best friend to me…I thought I would feel lonely and empty for the rest of my life. I thought I could never love anyone as much as I loved them…yet, I've found I can…you." Amber explained. It was getting cold now so they decided to go back inside.   
Salene was looking after Lea that night, so Amber popped in to say goodnight. When she came out Bray was waiting for her in the café.  
"Can I stay with you again tonight?" Amber asked him shyly.  
  
Four months later Amber had unofficially found herself moved into Bray's room. She was in his room trying to settle Lea when Lex came back from checking the security outside with a girl. A heavily pregnant girl. When Bray saw her he smiled and ran forwards to hug her.  
"Gem! I haven't seen you in over a year!"  
"Everyone, this is my cousin." He told the bewildered group.   
He looked around and saw Amber walking away unnoticed. "Amber wait!" He hadn't seen her walk in. He followed her. "Aren't you doing to say hello to her?" Bray asked.  
"Gem and I haven't spoken since she moved away. We were best friends, but we had a silly argument once and I never got her new phone number. She won't recognize my name now…or me probably with my hair like this. I look completely different from what she will remember." She explained.  
"You're name was Anna, wasn't it?" he said.   
"What?!…Yes it was…How do you…" She asked.  
"She spoke all the time about you. She wanted us to meet each other next summer; she thought we would get along…but then the virus came…" he trailed off. "Come on Amber, just go out there and speak to her. She was really upset when you argued with her…she phoned me really upset." He said and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Okay, I will." Amber decided. They walked back together holding hands.  
  
"Bray, where've you been?" Gem asked when they reached the others. Amber had her head down; she was worried about what Gem's reaction would be.  
"Go on Amber." Bray whispered to her, and put an arm round her waist. She felt stronger and very slowly looked at Gem.  
"Anna?!" Gem stuttered. Amber looked at the floor.  
"I'm known as Amber now…I wanted to forget the past after…after Holly was killed by the Loco's car…Look, I'm sorry we argued and…" She told her, and Gem put her hand over her mouth.  
"You lost your sister? She was only seven!" Gem said, and the two girls hugged.  
"I've got Lea now. She was only a few weeks old when we lost our mom."  
"Can I see her later?" Gem asked.  
"Yes…we're looking after her today." she said as she walked back to Bray.  
"I see my matchmaking skills weren't needed then!" she laughed when she saw the two of them. "I told you you'd get on with An…Amber." She smiled.  
  
After dinner, Amber, Bray and Gem were in Bray's room looking at Lea.  
"She's so peaceful!" Gem marveled.  
"When's your baby due?" Amber asked.  
"About a few days…I'm not quite sure." Gem told her. Amber yawned.   
"You can have my old room Gem…I kind of moved in here…" Amber grinned at Bray.  
"Thanks, I really need to lie down…where is it?" Gem said.  
  
Amber woke up in the middle of the night because she'd had a vivid nightmare. It was about Gem.  
"Bray! Bray, wake up!" she whispered shaking him gently. He moaned tiredly until he saw that Amber was very scared. He looked confusedly at her.  
"It's Gem, I had this…I think it's time!" Amber said, pulling her clothes on as quickly as she could. Bray followed her lead and the two raced up to Amber's old room where Gem was staying.  
"Amber, how did you know I…oooow!" Gem started but then her face creased in pain.  
"Gut feeling!" smiled Amber. "I'll go get Dal."  
  
"Come on Gem, push!" Bray held her hand and she winced as the pain hit her again.  
"You can see it's head now!" Amber was getting excited for her friend.  
"What's she on?" Gem asked Bray. "I wish I had that much energy right now!" she sighed. Bray looked at Amber and was surprised to find her clutching her stomach.  
"Amber?!" Bray said worriedly, but Amber had disappeared from view. He tried to follow her but Dal stopped him.  
"Gem's having a baby, we need you here!"  
  
Three hours later it was all over. As soon as they found out the baby was a boy, Bray ran out to find Amber. She wasn't in the café, so he walked past it quickly to his room…it was the most logical place she would be. But she wasn't. He slumped on his bed and thought where else she would go when Amber walked in. He jumped up when he saw her. She was pale and looked a bit ill. Her body was shaking, and she had tears running down her face. She was in a very sorry state.  
"Amber?! What's wrong?" he asked, looking very worried. She suddenly went all woozy; her head was almost…like…rolling. Bray rushed forward to steady her.  
"Bray I…" she broke down, hugging him weakly; it was all the strength she could muster. He carefully sat down with Amber on his lap, and held her tightly; like you would hold a baby.  
"Sssh…" he said trying to calm her down from her extremely poor state. He started humming. Soon Amber had stopped crying and now she just had the odd hiccup.  
"Bray, I need to tell you what…" she started but cut off, not wanting to look at him…it would only make her cry again. "I…I was…pregnant…but…but I…" she tried to say; sobbing again now.  
"It's okay Amber, you don't have to carry on…Sssh…"  
"No, you better know." She forced herself to say and swallowed. "I thought I might be pregnant a few days ago but I didn't really believe it. Until I…" she took a deep breath, "Bray, I think I've lost the baby." She finally spat out. 'There, it wasn't [I]that[/I] hard to tell him; he has a right to know.' She thought to herself, then broke down again.  
"Get some rest Amber. I won't tell the others; not yet. I promise." Bray said; Amber looked very tired and weak.  
"Tell Gem, she was…is…my best friend. Please." Amber asked. Bray nodded, and kissed her gently on her forehead. 


	9. Part 9

Bray walked up to what was now Gem's room. Gem hadn't named the baby yet, and at the moment she was holding it. When she saw Bray walk in she put the baby down.  
"What's wrong?" she asked, looking at him. He had a far off look in his eyes.  
"Amber…well…" he started.  
"Oh no, there's something wrong with her. I've gotta see her!" Gem said getting up.  
"Gem, your weak from…" he started but Gem had already disappeared round the door. The little boy was fast asleep, so Bray went and sat in the café.  
  
"Anna, Bray came up to my room and…" she cut off when she saw how white Amber was.  
"Amber." Amber corrected her again. "Did he tell you?"  
"No…I came here before he could tell me." Gem looked at the floor. "I was worried."  
"I…" Amber told Gem what she had told Bray. When she had finished Gem hugged her.  
"I'm sorry Amber…I really don't know what to say."  
"You better get back to…whoever…" Amber yawned.  
"It's a boy, and he doesn't have a name yet. Yes, I'd better get back now. Goodnight Amber."  
"Night."   
  
In the morning, Gem was the first down - she was worried about Amber. When she had made her way down the stairs she found Bray still sitting in the café; he had his head resting on his hands but was still awake. She sat down next to him and put an arm round him.  
"Have you checked on her recently?" she asked softly.  
"Yeah…she's still asleep. I'm scared; Amber's usually energetic and…bosses the tribe around, but now she looks all ill and…"   
"Stop, I know…and you're upsetting yourself more by telling me." Gem cut in. Bray looked at her. His eyes looked red and tired. "Get some sleep…you can have my room for a bit…I was just about to get Max from upstairs anyway."  
"So he's called Max now." Bray managed a weak smile. "Oh, I never said congratulations." Gem smiled this time.  
"Come on. I'll come and tell you when Amber wakes up. Promise." She said.  
"Alright." Sighed Bray. The two of them set off up the stairs, and passed Lex on the way.  
"Why are you looking so glum Bray? Amber throw you out?" Lex sneered. Gem slapped him.  
"You've got a temper like Amber's!" Bray grinned.  
"Hmmm…there are some things you pick up when you've been around her so long." Gem retorted. Bray was looking sad again. "Amber'll be okay. She's just a bit tired at the moment." She hugged him.  
"I know…but I feel so helpless at the moment."   
"Don't." Gem added picking up Max. "Sleep well." She said before walking off again.  
  
Gem walked down the stairs with the tiny baby. Salene was getting breakfast ready and turned around to see who was there.  
"Congratulations Gem!" she had her mouth open. "Is it…"  
"A boy. Called Max." Gem cut in.  
"Awww!" Salene cooed at the baby. "Where's Amber? She's usually first up!"  
"Ummm…she'll tell you soon…she's…ummm…" Gem stuttered.  
"Sorry, it's none of my business." Salene said and walked over to the table carrying breakfast for her and Gem, who had her hands full.  
When they had finished Salene went off to do her chores and Gem was alone again with Max.   
  
"Gem!" It was Amber. She looked a lot better now.  
"Are you all right now?" Gem smiled. She stood up and headed for the stairs.  
"Where are you going?" Amber asked.  
Bray stayed up all night so I promised him I'd wake him when you woke up…" Gem explained.  
"If he wants to see me I'll go up. You stay with…with…" Amber started.  
"Max." Gem finished. Amber smiled and walked off up the stairs.  
  
When Amber walked into her old room she smiled; it hadn't been changed at all. Bray was asleep, so she went over and knelt on the floor beside him. He stirred, but didn't wake. She reached over and touched his face and smiled. He woke up when he felt her warm hands.  
"Amber? Are you…" Bray started.  
"All right? Emotionally…not quite…but at least I'm not as drained anymore!" Amber smiled and leaned over to kiss him. She lay down next to Bray and he held her tightly while they talked.  
"Gem said you stayed up all night." Amber said.  
"I was worried…" He replied.  
"And now you look awful!" she said laughing. "Get some more sleep." She added, standing up.   
"Amber…" Bray started, but Amber knew what he meant. She curled up in his arms and soon they were both asleep.  
  
Later that day, after the routine meeting, the whole tribe had decided to go on a little outing. Amber had suggested it of course, after the others started to treat her as if she would break. They were currently all relaxing in a clearing in the trees, with the exception of the younger ones; who were trying to get Amber and Bray to play hide and seek with them. The couple had finally given in and just as they were about to join in they heard a strange noise in the air. They all stopped and looked up. There was a plane circling overhead.  
"How? Why? I mean…where did they get the fuel?" Amber was spouting rhetorical questions. "Wait, they might be watching us!" she said and sent some of the others into panic. Suddenly the plane slowed right down and made funny noises.  
"The engine's cut out! Get back from the clearing, it's…" Bray started, and the plane was near the ground now. It hit and split open. After staring in shock for a few seconds Amber ran forward.  
"Amber! It's dangerous, get back!" Bray shouted but, stubborn as ever, she ignored the command; so Bray followed her. The plane was small, and held only one person, the pilot, who was no doubt dead now. There was a map spread out beside his corpse. Amber walked closer, curious. Next to the map there were some burst plastic containers of some sort, their contents spilt.   
"Amber! Bray! The plane's gonna…" the others shouted, seeing the plane was catching fire. Bray grabbed Amber's hand and pulled her away quickly. They ran to avoid being caught in the flames. When they reached the others Amber knelt down and spread the map she had grabbed when Bray had pulled her away. Two red circles were marked on the map and that's what had caught Amber's eye. Bray knelt down next to her. Eagle Mountain was circled and…  
"The Mall!" Bray cried out.   
"What?!" Lex shouted, and the others looked at the map.  
  
  
~ * ~  
  
Authors Note:  
  
This fic was discontiuned in December 2000  
It was written long before the Season 3 finale aired here in th UK, and being the first to recieve it, I really didn't know what was going to happen.  
It was written just before they filmed the end of season 3, so there you go - I couldn't have copied them! 


End file.
